User talk:Progmansp/Archive 2
Hi, I noticed you created some gun pages. First, thanks because we can use all the help we can get, and second I'm planning to reformat all the robo parts pages (robos, guns, bombs, pods, legs). In addition, if you have any of the other titles other than Custom Robo Arena, feel free to add any pages relating to those titles (like parts). Once again, thank you. -Limxzero 13:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, I was "reformatting" the robo pages (and will eventually get to all the parts pages). I made an "infotable" design in the Sandbox. I could use� some advice on� how to make it a template... -Limxzero 13:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to make a template without the use of an existing template? --Limxzero 17:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) More contributors You wouldn't by any chance have an account at gamefaqs.com? Because there's a bunch of people on the Custom Robo Arena boards who know a lot about CRA (and actually used to edit here). --Limxzero 13:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ignore this Template:User arenahero I´m Ray 01 Well, you know, I have the English version of the game, and the language can be changed. Anyway, my changes can be wrong written, and I dont know how make a link, so I´d like your help Another question... So, I´ve noticed that in other wikis, if you search for Lunax, you´ll be redirected for Lenny Milford (that´s his real name), in my case, I wrote the article Serene Poplar, if someone types just Serene, how will that guy find the article? Did you know?... Do you know what´s the classification in Wi-fi for every battle style? Ray 01 22:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Parts Templates WiFi thnx i noticed you edited the page i added and ill continue to contribute here if i notice any thing missing or could use more detail......course ill need someone for an edit or final edit. also are the only people here you, lim, and me right now? interesting hey ive noticed you have a javelin set on arena....if you have wifi id like to test an experimental javelin set i made Rahu parts should they be listed in the proper catagories or is the rahu page enough? My sets two of my sets are on my user page you can go check that out if you want ive also been working on two other experimental sets besides my javelin Body: javelin Gun: vertical Bomb: charge Pod: undecided Legs: feather Re: Wifi Main Page Categories A Momentous Occasion Can you change the name of the AIRS weapons from ARS to AIRS (I can't do that!!) I'm here (again) Sorry about the message before, it was me. Anyway, I've thinked to put a "This page may contain spoilers, read at your own risk" in the Dome, could you put that? I'm here (again) Sorry about the message before, it was me. Anyway, I've thinked to put a "This page may contain spoilers, read at your own risk" in the Dome, could you put that?Ray 01 23:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I wrongly uploaded a image, could you erase it (its called 4350)Ray 01 00:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Wifi Spotlight Request Hi Progmansp. Robopedia looks really good -- congratulations on reaching 500 articles! My one concern is that your content is a little bit weak for a spotlight; nearly half of your content is a "stub" in the sense of a very short, 2-3 sentence article. Clicking "Random Page" on the wiki makes this very obvious. In order to meet the spotlight criteria of stubs not being more than 1/5th of the total articles, you need to have only about 100 stub articles. As a rough guide, try to make sure the pages are longer than 300 bytes in or about 4 sentences at least. Please ask again when you have had a chance to work on this, and let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 04:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Category fix Main Page Robopedia Read about recruting Hey Prog I read about the needing to recruit page.Maybe if one of us had a Youtube account we could make video about the site.Alot of people there LOVE Custom Robo.Ray01Geo 02:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) What did you do Hey prog what did you do to my page?I looked at contributions and it says you changed it. Ray01Geo 02:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving On Thanks for everything Thanks LimXzero for helping me get started and thank you Prog. Now I'm all set. P.S Thinking about getting the custom robo arena game. Thanks i want to create an account but... ...I wanna know if the information for the pages can be displayed on my page. Is that possible? P.S., my username will be Eman9405